evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelion Unit-01 (Rebuild)
is an Evangelion unit appearing in the Rebuild of Evangelion tetralogy. First appearing in Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, it is piloted by Shinji Ikari and houses the soul of the latter's mother, Yui Ikari. Profile is the first non-prototype Evangelion unit ever made. While its armor is very similar in structure to the one of the prototype, Evangelion Unit-00, it has several features which make this Evangelion the first to be properly able to battle an enemy. Eva-01's armor is mainly purple with numerous glowing green details throughout its body. Other components are colored golden yellow, gray and black. The diamond-shaped shoulder parts of the armor also glow. Its distinctive helmet, with its prominent horn and oversized chin, makes the Eva dinosaur-like in appearence, almost evocative of the Ceratopsidae family of dinosaurs. The Core of the Eva is located of its chest. It is protected by both a dedicated black plate and the chest plates of the armor. The latters are very different from those seen on any other Eva, while being very reminiscent of the armor of the Eva-00. They have a protrusion on each side of the chest which moves along with the Evangelion, allowing both smooth movements and maximum protection of the Core. The Eva-01 is also the first Evangelion to be equipped with shoulder pylons. Later Production Models have these much smaller in size. The humanoid entity beneath the armor has a very light, almost white, skin. Its blood is identified as type "Blue A*", a reference to the Evangelion being derived from Angels. Features The Evangelion Unit-01, being a "Test Type" Eva, has numerous features which are in trial stage and, therefore, are seen refined in later Evangelions. First feature introduced with the Eva-01 is the Progressive Knife. Stored in its left shoulder pylon is a single PKN-01C Progressive Knife, a close-quarter combat weapon which is folded when stored. It is similar in both design and capabilities to a Evangelion-sized combat knife. Another feature of the Eva-01, although it is more because of the nature of the soul inside the Eva (i.e. a mother wanting to protect her child), is the Berserk Mode, a mode where the Eva acts independently and without any apparent power source. The Eva-01 is also equipped with the Dummy System, or DMYSYS, a special system which makes the Evangelion completely autonomous. The last of its major features is its ability to awaken. In this form, all of the glowing green details turn red, the Eva gets a halo and its A.T. Field possibilities are greatly enhanced, far beyond the concepts previously seen (as seen when it grows an A.T. Field-made arm to replace its servered left arm). The awakening of the Eva eventually leads up to its transformation into a winged, three-eyed Giant of Light, suspiciously looking like one of the Adams. Other features are the compatibility with the standard Evangelion weapons (such as Pallet Gun, etc..) as well as equipments, like the G-Type Equipment. History ''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone '']] During its fight with Sachiel, an onscreen graphic notes that Sachiel has Blood Type Blue 04 (since it is the fourth Angel) and Unit-01 has blood type Blue A*, likely a reference to the Eva units being derived from Angels. Shamshel and Ramiel are identified as having blood types Blue 05 and Blue 06, respectively. During its fight with Shamshel, the skin of the humanoid entity beneath the armor is revealed to a lighter, more human-like color than in the series. Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance In the second film Shinji continues to be Unit-01's pilot, and overall remains much like the first movie however by the climax of the film, Unit-01 displays a slight but important amount of changes; first of all entering an "Awakened state" which greatly differs from the "Berserk Mode" used on the series in the same scene. In this state, Unit-01 receives a power similar to the usual restoration ability all Evas and Angels seem to have, but to a greater degree, because when Unit-01 restores its arm back (that was cut off by Zeruel energy beam), it glows with bright light and then turns into A.T. Field-like energy just before it counters Zeruel attacks and later it returns to its "arm" shape back to the Evangelion. in ''Evangelion 2.0.]] This mode also enhances the Unit´s A.T. Field far beyond the concept treated so far in that when used, it blocks a larger area of protection, almost the entire HQ is defended by this A.T. Field and later is used for combat purposes which counters Zeruel A.T. Field and pushes it several miles away. Another boost of power is that Unit-01 is capable of is performing energy beams through its eyes much like other Angels, but in comparison the beams seem to have more catastrophic results. Lastly due to Shinji´s desperate desire to be with Rei (who was absorbed by the Angel), Evangelion Unit-01 transcends the boundaries of human condition as stated by Ritsuko that if Shinji keeps on struggling, their humanity will disappear when she sees the Angel halo forming on Unit-01's head. It's when Unit-01 starts to break through Zeruel´s Core that Shinji and Unit-01 halo turns into a large black hole like ellipse where all forms of matter in the world resides and meld in a form of condensed energy, these boundaries are broken in order to fulfill Shinji´s wishes. These elements start a Third Impact while Shinji fights his way through the Plug Capsule to Zeruel´s Core to find Rei, this makes Unit-01 break its chest plate revealing its core and eight energy wings sprout out of the Core. As Shinji and Rei are reunited, Unit-01 takes Unit-00's core out of Zeruel's, destroying it and assembling a giant Rei from its remains around it. It then starts to merge with her when Shinji talks to Rei about her intentions of making him happy while trying to reunite him with his father. In the end, Ritsuko states that now that the wish of Shinji is fulfilled at the cost of all human life, the Third Impact will begin. However, Unit-01 is pierced from its back to the chest by the Spear of Cassius when Mark.06 arrived from the moon preventing the events to come. Unit-01 returns to its original form. In the Evangelion 3.0 trailer Evangelion Unit-01 is said to remain incapacitated since it was pierced by the Spear of Cassius with Rei and Shinji still inside its core. ''Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo ]] Evangelion Unit-01 appears during the first six minute of ''Evangelion 3.0, trapped inside the Tesseract. After Asuka screams for help, Unit-01 shoots its eye beams from inside the Tesseract and destroys the Code 4B with ease, staring at Asuka before falling to Earth. During the remainder of the movie, the Eva unit is used as the AAA Wunder's energy reactor and as the master of the Wunder, not appearing in visible form but its silhouette can be seen for a few seconds on a computer screen detailing the Wunder schematic with block-shaped restraints on it marked with the number "666". The Eva-01 is also seen when Fuyutsuki explains to Shinji how Yui's was involved in its creation and completion. Evangelion Mark.09 attempts to hijack the Wunder from Unit-01 during the climax of the movie. Development Evangelion Unit-01 remains very much the same as its anime counterpart, both in behavior and in design. Its design is however altered from Evangelion 1.0 to Evangelion 2.0: the hexagonal details on the shoulders of Unit-01 are changed to diamond-shaped details. de:Evangelion Unit 01 Category:Evangelions Category:Rebuild of Evangelion ru:Евангелион: Модуль-01 (Rebuild)